


October 8th and 9th : Don't asnwer a question with a question

by alternateevak



Series: 31 days of Teen Wolf *raw scary* [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Eternal Sterek, F/F, Falling In Love, Halloween Costumes, Lydia Martin & Scott McCall Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott McCall is a Good Friend, corydia, this ones longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternateevak/pseuds/alternateevak
Summary: The pack go halloween costume shopping, Scott and Lydia stay behind. Lydia's confsued and Scott's a good friend. The rest of the pack just like halloween costumes that match.





	October 8th and 9th : Don't asnwer a question with a question

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday and i was going to post 2 today but i had homework and school s abitch but i have routune so there will be a fanfiction everyday this week i swear to god :) This ones longer tho so i hope you don't mind. You probably weren't waiting for the fanfictions anyway so. Also i put Scott and Lydia's friendship in this one because it's so underrated and i love it so much. Plus i need ideas as to why Scott's really sleepy all the time bc i want plot but idk what it's gonna be so if you have any ideas let me know and i'll credit you because ur cool.
> 
> Okay ily'all
> 
> Sam xoxo

Scott was with Lydia. Lydia couldn’t be bothered with stupid Halloween shopping and Scott was, well, Scott was asleep. So, Isaac told him to stay at home sleeping and Isaac would pick him a Halloween costume out. Stiles scowled and said Scott should come and Scott protested and said he wanted to come but Isaac wouldn’t let him. Lydia just really didn’t want to choose her outfit, plus she trusted Cora. Even if this was an item of clothing, she trusted Cora. Scott was lay on the sofa sleeping and Lydia was sat with her back against the sofa, smiling down at her home while she watched the snapchats that Cora and Stiles were sending her.

At the Halloween costume store everything was a mess. They were supposed to be decorating the loft today but Derek couldn’t be bothered and said to ick outfits out today even though Derek hated the idea of actually putting effort into Halloween as it is. However; his pack enjoyed it so Derek put up with the awful holiday.

Theo was also pretty against the whole Halloween thing. Every day was scary for them so what was the point in celebrating a day where everything should technically be even more scary but really is just a hell of kids running around dressed up as werewolves and vampires and witches when they are just oblivious to the fact these things exist.

Stiles loved the holiday. He loved grouping together as a pack, even if that meant withstanding Theo for a while. It was a way they could all bond and what is a better bonding experience than dealing with fake versions of what’s real? They could pretend they were more than normal for a while and Stiles loved that more than anything,

Cora was pretty like her brother and also hated the holiday but not as much. She thought it was funny rather than annoying in all honesty. She would laugh as the kids would come up to their door on Halloween and knock asking for candy even though they didn’t have any unless their mother was there. She also loved the smile that came on Lydia’s face when she talked about how they’d all go out trick or treating like children on Halloween even though some of them were quite old now. Liam, Mason and Corey were probably the only eligible ones left but they didn’t care. Lydia didn’t care and that’s what Cora loved about her. (She’d never admit it but the way he smiles seemed to brighten everything about her was the most amazing thing Cora had ever seen and her eyes would widen whenever they did and they’d twinkle in the light and in the dark, they’d bring light and Cora could go for hours)

Liam loved the occasion. He looked at it as a time him and his friends could be younger than they were, turn back time and pretend to be five years old again. Another bonus on his part was the fact that this year he could celebrate with not only Mason but some of his best friends in the whole world. He could celebrate with Scott, who’s acted like a father figure to him for a while alongside his step dad and Stiles. He could celebrate with Corey and Lydia and Cora as if they’d been able to celebrate before. He could laugh until he cried with everyone in the pack. He could celebrate with his Boyfriend, Theo. The guy who even though he was an asshole for a while brightens up his world and makes it glow again even when the lights seem impossible to turn on or too far away to reach.

Isaac’s opinion on the occasion was slightly biased as Halloween was actually his and Scott’s anniversary so he always looked forward to the Occasion. This year he looked forward to spending the day with not only his amazing Boyfriend but his Pack as well. His friends. His **real** family. (It was also a bonus because it was one of the only days the pack didn’t complain about their excessive PDA)

Lydia loved Halloween. She always has done. It used to be a time for her amazing Parties, the ones everyone would go to. Her house would be filled with people and every year those people include Stiles and Scott as his tag along. She loved those parties but this year she was more than excited to spend it with her real friends. She was more excited this year than she had ever been because of the fact she’d found a group of people who she knew would stick by her for life. A family.

Jackson had always celebrated Halloween. He’d always go to Lydia’s parties and he’d always complain about how the alcohol was cheap but he’d smile and kiss Lydia anyways. Ethan however had never really celebrated Halloween, being a born werewolf. He was always travelling with his brother and he never had a chance to actually celebrate the occasion. Both were excited.

Corey and Mason had always celebrated Halloween. This year was only really different because they had more people that cared about them surrounding them. Something they weren’t really used too.

Malia had always celebrated it as a kid but since she came back from being a coyote and being a coyote, she hadn’t really done so. When she was young she’d go trick or treating with her little sister and Mr and Mrs Tate. She loved it. Kira celebrated it as well, even though her parents used to tell her all the supernatural Halloween stuff was just a myth she didn’t care and wanted to spend time with the rest of her friends on the night. Plus, the 2 of them liked candy.

“Stiles, I’m not going as a werewolf” Derek said tiredly as Stiles held him a stereotypical werewolf costume to go in as Halloween. From beside them Isaac stifled a laugh earning a slight shove from Stiles.

“Come on Derek!” Stiles exclaims with a smile on his face “It’ll be funny” He points out. Derek rolls his eyes but takes the costume out of Stiles hand and places it in the shopping basket.

“You’re going as little red riding hood” Derek said, grabbing the little red riding hood costume from the shelf and shoving it in the basket. Stiles beamed at him.

“Okay” He said with a smile.

Isaac scanned over the costumes, trying not to laugh at Derek and Stiles’ conversation from beside him but it was near to impossible. Isaac opted on picking out some Vampire costumes, knowing Scott would roll his eyes at Isaac but smile none the less.

Theo sat boredly but watching intently as Liam scanned the wall of Halloween costumes in front of him.

“I can’t decide what’s cuter” Liam said while staring between the costumes and Theo. “You staring at me or the Mario and Luigi costumes”

“No” Theo said, an annoyed look on his face.

“Yes” Liam, said determinedly and grabbed the outfits of the wall and before Theo could protest he threw them in Derek’s basket. Derek cracked up slightly but Liam smiled at him before turning to Theo.

“I don’t know whether I love you too much too hit you or not” Theo said, scrunching his face up in confusion. Liam sighed and ran his fingers though Theo’s hair.

“You love me” He said, pressing a small kiss to the side of Theo’s mouth and running away from him. Theo rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately,” he said before chasing after Liam.

Mason and Corey had decided to go as themselves this year was good enough even though Derek insisted they could get a costume. They’d said it would be ironic if they went as Humans on a day where you weren’t meant to be human because half of them weren’t Human half of the time. Derek shrugged and walked back over to Stiles after that.

Cora had picked a Corpse bride outfit for Lydia and videoed it alongside a Skeleton one which she was thinking of buying herself. Lydia smiled down at her phone when she saw the snapchat and typed back a quick reply of yes.

Malia and Kira decided to go as the Devil and the Angel. They’d tried on some outfits to see what would work and couldn’t stop laughing when they tried them all.

“You” Kira said through laughs “never wear a Zombie bride costume again”

“As long as you don’t wear one either” She said through laughs as well.

Jackson and Ethan were going as Soldiers because why not. Army soldiers. British Army Soldiers. Again, Derek laughed but offered to buy them anyways.

Lydia was still smiling down at her phone when Scott woke up. He peered over the cushion he was holding onto and looked at her phone. _Cora_. He smiled as he watched her face light up when she played the snapchat she just watched on replay.

“You really like her, don’t you?” Scott said softly with a massive smile on his lips. Lydia jumped and dropped her phone. She turned around to scowl at Scott but saw the smile on his face and couldn’t scowl at him. She decided not to answer.

“Sleep well?” She asked and he scoffed.

“Don’t answer a question with a question” He taunted. Lydia rolled her eyes but smiled at him. “You like her?” He asked, pleadings leaked his features.

_I can trust him_ , Lydia thought. She nodded slightly. He smiled really Widley.

“Yes!” He exclaims “Derek totally owes me 20 bucks”

“You bet on my sex life!” Lydia said and Scot burst out laughing.

“No, I bet on your crushes” Scott said. Lydia sighed and turned away from Scott. Scott climbed off the sofa and sat next to her. “Unless it’s not just a crush” Scott pointed out. Lydia shrugged.

“I don’t know what it is” Lydia said.

“Does she make you happy?” Scott asked and Lydia snorted.

“Of course, she makes me happy” Lydia said, her face now turning to Scott “She makes me happy by just waking up in the morning. You know the bit of sleep she always wipes away from the corner of her left eyes before yawning. Then she’ll come on jump on me and wake me up like she thinks I won’t be annoyed but what’s funny is that it doesn’t annoy me anymore. When she leans over me when I wake up my heartbeat races 100% quicker and I’m surprised she hasn’t noticed yet. Chemo signals must be over the roof. Just the thought of her being in danger makes me want to cry and the thought of someone hurting her makes me angry and all I want to do is punch the asshole that hurt her. I want her happy al of the time because that’s what she deserves and her being happy makes me happy on its own” Lydia rambled. “Oh god sorry I turned into Stiles” She apologised to the sleepy Scott.

“She feels like that about you as well you know” Scott said, smiling softly at his friend “Just ask her out, you’ll regret it if you don’t” Scott finished with a smile. Lydia rested her head on her friend and Alpha’s shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile.

They were all happy, they were all gay and they all loved each other.

It was great.


End file.
